The Unexpected Client
by Dark Horse Writer
Summary: Harry Dresden was used to skeptics, but what he wasn't used to was this man inside his apartment. Especially when the said man comes into his apartment unafraid. K  for language


**AN: I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but I needed to do this drabble. I do not own **_**The Dresden Files **_**Jim Butcher does** **neither do I own **_**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**_** Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer do!**

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**Takes place at first between Storm Front and Full Moon, but then way after that. **

Harry Dresden was used to skeptics.

He was used to being called a charlatan, a hoax, and all those other names. It wasn't his fault people wanted to hang on to their own beliefs even though the supernatural was very real with werewolves, lycanthropes, vampires, and dark mages around killing needless people.

But what he wasn't used to outside Karrin Murphy, Susan, Johnny Marcone and the white council or any being from the Never-Never.

He was not used to the man in front of him who did not question who he was, but he certainly was odd. Harry knew that this man was…something entirely different and yet..

The same

The man looked around his apartment with a mix of amusement and curiosity. He saw the man's head look at all of his things from his staff…to his pamphlets and quirked his eyebrow up at them.

He wasn't sure what to make of his, although his door was open, uninvited guest. He wore a long black leather duster and he could see that somehow it was enchanted. The man had a confidence about him and he could see gleaming rings off of his hands and Harry noted that at least one had some _special_ properties.

He cleared his throat,

"Can I help you?" he said bluntly.

He was having a slow week, and Karrin Murphy hasn't called him in awhile seeing as what happened last spring. He really missed their banter, but right now he had other matters on his hands.

The man didn't call him before hand and came into his store unafraid and gave him a look of scrutiny and amusement.

An odd way to describe someone, he started getting the feeling that this man wasn't entirely normal, though was very human and not something from the Never-Never. He started to have thoughts that this man in front of him knew more than the average person about the art.

"I believe you can wizard," the man said in a baritone and Harry noted that the man was looking at him straight in the eye.

That sentence in itself changed all what he had thought because no one, not even Murphy was that direct with him.

Normally one stepped into his office with some small fear, but this man looked into his eyes and didn't turn away from it.

This was normally a bad thing to do, well at least for an unsuspecting person. You see a wizard had the capability to look through a person and see who they really are, and they would have the same opportunity and most people would shake and be afraid after all he had seen.

He wasn't normally the one to be so frightened. Sure, Johnny Marcone had with how he just shrugged it off as if nothing ever happened.

But he wasn't sure if he was frightened…

Or awed…

The man in front of him was a man who was taught under an infamous name in the art, though people were not sure if he was real or not. Merlin.

The man standing in front of him was by no means a wizard where his will was his magic, but a sorcerer whose blood trickled with the power and was able to use every single neuron in his body to conduct his will. His focus was not used through a staff, but by a gleaming emerald ring on his right hand. The man had literally seen it all, not just the change in history and position, but everything imaginable.

This man was not as ancient as the art itself, but came from a different school of thought and practice. It showed in every way he carried himself.

Betrayal, the loss of love, the chasing after the Inquisition, the fights for survival against wild vampires coming free from the Never-Never, and not in Bianca's fashion. A lone traveler crossing the world for over a millennia and counting trying to find the One.

The Prime Merlinian.

But he didn't just see the experience, he saw the man was a fighter, courageous, hardened through time, a warrior in his own right, his dark sense of humor and sarcastic nature, but he even saw beneath that and the man had a will and longing to be back with the love of his life and for his curse to end.

Harry looked away and realized that he was sitting down and shaking…he never shook after a soul gaze it was normally the other person, and the man sat down next to him.

Harry looked at the man with icy blue-grey eyes that held sympathy and a knowing look in them. It wasn't the sort of look where he was frightened, but where he had seen many things in his fairly young life, at least compared with this man, and he knew the man knew that as well and he was wearing his mother's pentagram.

He realized that the pentagram held a different connation to this man, but from his perspective his pentagram was a symbol of the justness of magic, not the offensive kind.

"I knew about the wizard's soul gaze…I know that probably hit you hard but I need your help…and I wasn't sure if the rumors were true or not"

Harry Dresden realized that those four words were only spoken one time before…

And that was a long time ago.

He, of course, accepted the offer.

The white council and Karrin were going to have a field day when he told them that he wasn't exactly hired, but helped an over 1300 years old Merlinian sorcerer by the name of Balthazar Blake.

Hells Bells, he wasn't even sure if this really happened...

.

.

.

But then he remembered it did, and he remembered he was day dreaming or something like that and came back to his senses and realized it was the year 2010 and he saw Murphy in his apartment.

Believe it or not it was a rather slow day and he wondered why he thought of that one particular day. It was then he got a knock on his door and he saw two shapes, one was a younger man with dark black hair, brown eyes, blue jeans, black leather shoes, and plaid shirt and blue jacket. He looked nervous and lieutenant Murphy looked at the boy and quirked her eyebrows. The next second he saw a rather familiar figure smiling at him.

He would never forget the face of the man with the scraggily dirty blonde hair, the icy blue-grey eyes, and the face, although more cleaned up, still had a look of experience on it.

"Hello Harry,"

Before he knew it they shook hands and did the male things were hugs weren't appropriate and just clasped for a second.

Murphy looked at him with her five foot tall demeanor and gave him,

Who the hell is this guy look?

He ignored her and said,

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you Balthazar…"

But he was cut off when another patron entered his store with black hair and a pale complexion. She was beautiful, and she looked at Balthazar with a smile.

This was her, this was the one who he wanted to free.

"Harry the reason I am here is to ask if you want to be my best man for my and Veronica's wedding,"

Hells Bells, no one asked him that before.

He knew it would be awhile before he had the silly grin off his face and Murphy looking him with the face that demanded an answer from him.

He was after all a horrible liar and wouldn't be able to keep it from Murph.

**AN: This is the first time writing with a whole new fandom so please tell me if I got Harry in character! Also, I do, at some point in time in the craziness that is my life, DO want to make this a more full fledged story...just bear with me!**


End file.
